a meme
by Maya The Echidna
Summary: Just some fun with sonic characters and awkward situations


Choose your top 15 favourite sonic characters and use them to answer the questions. Fan characters and OCs are allowed

1. Silver the hedgehog

2. Maya-Le the Echidna

3. Fedora Lynx

4. Knuckles the Echidna

5. Shadow the Hedgehog

6. Amanda the Hedgehog

7. Christine the Hedgehog

8. Shane the Hedgehog

9. Eli the Echidna

10. Tsumi the Swallow

11. Amelia the Hedgehog

12. Sauria the Echidna

13. Michael Lynx

14. Miles Lynx

15. Sonic the Hedgehog(yep dead last)

1. 1 found 9 in an alley. Why was he/she there?

Eli thought he saw Eggman and was chasing him, Silver found him when he was in a dead end.

2. 5 hears random bump and noises in the closet he/she opens it to see 14 and 3. What are/were they doing?

Miles and Fedora: NO COMMENT!

3. Everyone is gathered at fedora's house playing seven minutes in heaven, 4 spins and gets 13.

Knuckles: OH GOD!

Miles: ummmmm... This should be interesting

4. 5 and 6 are getting married. How does 7 feel?

Christine is disappointed in her daughter and Amanda is weirded out that she is marrying her friends father

5. Every one find out that 12 is actually the opposite gender of what he/she was believed to be.

Sauria: HOLY CRAP! HOW DID I BECOME A GUY?

6. 11 and 10 were in a hotel room for more than a few hours and all that could be heard inside the room were random moans. What was happening?

Chances are Amelia and Tsumi had an argument and Tsumi is seriously injured

7. 4 is singing karaoke. How do they sound?

Ummmmm... Judging by the screams of pain I'm hearing, Knuckles isn't a great singer

8. Everyone is fighting then in the midst of it all 5 bellows out "My ass is made out of cookie dough!"

Fedora: ummm... What did you just say?

Shadow: you heard me!

Sonic: okay then

Shadow: hey it made everyone stop fighting didn't it?

Christine: I guess

9. 10 creates an invention that can bring video games to life. 5 puts in angry birds and then starts flinging black exploding birds at 2.

Tsumi: I guess I shouldn't have let shadow try it first

Maya: ya thaink

Shadow: ...and this is how I feel about you dating my son

10. 9 throws a party. 1 3 and 5 are invited. what happens?

Shadow: YO, ELI, great party man

Michael: you're drunk aren't you

Shadow: as a dog

Eli: ...

11. 3 and 6 are at a sleepover where everyone had to share beds. 3 and 6 have to share a bed and the bed is heart shaped. what happens?

Fedora: ummmmmm...

Amanda: well this is awkward

12. At the same sleepover 7 and 15 had to share rouges bed which was heart shaped and had silk covers and all that could be heard in that room were random bumps and moans.

Sonic and Christine: *embarrassed look* *silence*

13. 5 starts flinging birds at 15 right in front of 7. what happens?

Christine gets really pissed and pounds the snot out of Shadow. Sonic is just in pain

14. What would you do if 5 went all killer and started killing ME?

I'd laugh

15. 15 invites 7 to a love ride at an amusement park. How does he/she respond?

Christine: oh Sonic

Sonic: what?

16. 5 tries to break the fifth wall. How do you respond?

Me: ummmmmm... Shadow shouldn't you be pounding the snot out of Sonic right now?

17. 10 asked 5 out on a date and they went to club rouge what happened there?

Tsumi and Shadow: THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Me: sure it didn't

18. 9 and 10 were out shopping when they bump into rouge. What happens? (5 is also lurking under a nearby bench spying on rouge for 4)

Eli: uh... Hi Rouge

Tsumi: (eye balling a nearby park bench)

Rouge: hi

Tsumi: did you know Shadow is spying on you?

Everyone else: ...

19. 5 "accidentally" blows up a nuclear plant that 15 was inside. What is 7's reaction?

Christine: SHADOW YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Sonic: (shouts) don't worry christine I'm ok!

20. 4 and 5 pick a random club and go clubbing and end up in club rouge. What happens?

Rouge: hiya

Shadow: hello Rouge

Knuckles: (mutters under breath) well at least if you're here the master emerald is safe

Shadow: (sees master emerald On display) uhhhhhh Knuckles

Knuckles: ROUGE YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!

21. 12 and 10 switch clothes, what happens?

Tsumi: ummmm...

Sauria: *blushing*this is awkward

Tsumi: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

22. There is a couples dance going on and everyone is there (even people not part of the meme) and dreams of an absolution comes on. Who does 1 come in with?

Silver comes in with one of my OCs that I can't remember the name of right now.

23. 1 found four worlds destroyed and blaze on the ground unconscious with a weak pulse. What happened?

Silver: my best guess, someone made Blaze REALLY mad

24. 7 walks into a friends house and sees 1's girlfriend/boyfriend on fire. What happened?

Christine: what happened?

Silver's girlfriend: that's what the question is asking

Christine: what have you been told about breaking the fourth wall?

Silver's girlfriend: don't do it

25. 1's girlfriend/boyfriend went clubbing with 7 and 6 and see 15 "talking" (making out) with sally and shadow and amy leave to a back room and 1 making out with blaze. What happens?

Christine and Silver's girlfriend: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Amanda: if only Rogue were here, then I would have someone to yell at(she says as Sonic and Silver high tail it out of there)

26. Everyone (even people not in meme) come over to play seven minutes in heaven 1 spins and it lands on blaze. What is everyones reaction?

Silver: ummmm...

Silver's girlfriend: (looks like she is going to kill blaze)

Blaze: Silver?

Silver: yeah

Blaze: your girlfriend looks like she wants to kill me

Silver: as long as nothing happens between us you'll be fine

27. Next is 4 He /she spins and lands on Julie-Su.

Knuckles: oh goody

Julie-Su: *mutters under breath* he is so childish

Knuckles: *ignores Julie-Su's comment*

28. 1 and blaze have been in closet for ten minutes what does 1's girlfriend/boyfriend think?

Silver's girlfriend: Blaze is soooo dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, etc.

Note: please don't use my characters without permission

Note 2: any characters you don't recognize as a sega or archie character is mine

Note 3: if you want to use the questions from this feel free, just remember to give me and my friend 10piplup09 credit.


End file.
